Affliction
by Memey123
Summary: She was the reason of your happiness, the one you wanted badly... Now she is the cause of your pain... You could have picked her... But you didn't... ElsxAi Mainly ElsxEve. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Gold and Purple

**Eve - CBS  
>Elsword - LK<br>Aisha - EM  
>Rena - WS<br>Raven - BM  
>Chung - DC<br>Ara - SD  
>Elesis - BH<br>Add - MM**

**There's a reason why I picked those jobs for Eve and Els, the others are just random hoho  
>There's also a reason why it's LKxCEm on the cover image *hint hint*<br>****Add will come in future chapters.**

* * *

><p><em>Gold.<em>  
>You stare at her golden eyes.<br>The only ones that showed a lot of emotion despite her inexpressive face.  
>You kept on staring.<br>You stare as she says goodbye to the others.  
>Emotionless. That's all you could ever see on her eyes since that day.<br>The day you made your choice.

You watched as she leaves your group.  
>Her long silver hair swaying as she walks away.<br>It used to be short. You didn't mind.  
>You just loved it everytime a strand touched her skin.<br>Her soft pale skin that drives you crazy.

Gold... But you picked Purple.

You thought you loved Purple.  
>The everyday argument with her made you interested.<br>Until you received that slap.  
>You asked her to be your friend.<br>You were more interested on her than the times you argued with the other one.  
>You knew you wanted her... You wanted her badly...<p>

You admired her.  
>You admired that determination you saw when she said she's going to revive her race.<br>You admired how she looks innocent, yet her slap says otherwise.  
>You admired her curiosity.<br>You admired every little thing she does.  
>Even when you watched her sleep, you'll know she's a queen.<br>That's right, she's a _queen_.  
>You decided you'll become her <em>Knight<em>.

You could have picked her.  
>But you didn't.<br>You think you might love her.  
>But she left,<br>And you just watched.  
>Now she will never know.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Come save me. Unbreak me. 'Cause I just can't forget you.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>So after updating the promised chapter on my previous Elsword story~ Here I am~ With another one~<strong>  
><strong>I am not helping myself here...<strong>  
><strong>Well... Goodluck to me I guess.<strong>

**I might leave it as a sad ending or continue with _her_ coming back and do a happy-yippee ending.  
>I don't know. Depends on the readers. ^^<strong>


	2. Red

**Thank you so much for the reviews!  
>This one is a bit similar to the last one, <em>her<em> point of view this time.**

* * *

><p><em>Red.<br>_The only color you want to avoid.  
>His red eyes that showed a lot of affection when you were together.<br>You bid goodbye to everyone.  
>Everyone including <em>her<em>...  
>Everyone but <em>him<em>.  
>Suffering. That's all you could see in his eyes ever since that day.<br>The day you gave him up.

You start to walk away.  
>Without looking back at him... You don't have to.<br>You remember every little thing about him.  
>Whenever he scratched his head when he's embarrassed.<br>The way he blushed innocently.  
>A strong-willed knight.<br>Stubborn but reliable.

He was the first one to offer friendship.  
>The first human you have touched.<br>The one who woke you up and gave you hope.

Everyday you would blame him.  
>You hate him.<br>But you love him more.  
>You would remember the wonderful times you had.<br>Even the day before he made his choice.

You had stopped crying over him. You just had to.  
>The reason you chose to remove your emotions.<br>But you know they're coming back.  
>You decided to be on your own.<p>

A glance at him as you tell everyone about your plan.  
>He kept on looking everywhere but you.<br>You're not sure if it's anger or agony in his eyes.  
>You barely talked to each other ever since that day.<br>_"Take care"_ that's all he said.  
>It's agony.<p>

You left.  
>Not saying your last goodbye.<br>You just have to leave.  
>After all,<br>You are the one  
><em>Who made him pick her.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take me so far away from this place. Where my heart can breathe. Somewhere I can believe again.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go!<br>I want this chapter to open the question Why? or What Happened?  
>Hopefully I did it right xD<br>I don't want to hurt you in the feelz Q.Q  
>So I am continuing this ^w^<strong>


	3. Green

**Thanks again QwQ  
>Ohnoes.<strong>

_Flashbacks_

* * *

><p><em>"I love you, Elsword"<em>

o-o-o

"Elsword?"  
>A familiar voice of an elf calls you<br>"Yeah?"  
>You didn't bother to look up at her<br>You kept looking far as you sit down under your favorite spot under the tree.  
>You feel her sitting next to you<p>

"Can I ask a question?"  
>"What is it?"<br>"About you and Aisha..."  
>It sounded like she was about to say more.<br>"What about us?"  
>"Like... How you both decided to start your relationship"<br>She said with a teasing voice.  
>There's something else in her voice but you chose to ignore it.<p>

o-o-o

_"I like you.." she shakes her head as she kept on looking down "I love you... Elsword"  
><em>_You were startled and kept on looking at her.  
><em>_"Y-you don't have to answer right away!" She continued with a stutter  
><em>_"O-okay..." Not a nice answer but that was the only thing you could say_

o-o-o

"She just confessed this one night..."  
>You answered with a light blush.<br>Although you knew you're not blushing about the confession.  
>You kept it to yourself instead.<p>

o-o-o

_"A-anyway... J-just tell me when you're ready to answer..." she didn't bother to look up  
>"I'll be waiting" and she left<em>

o-o-o

"Oh? So she was the first one to confess" You nod  
>A long silence between the two of you.<br>You all went back where you and the purple haired girl met.  
>Sure, it has been peaceful for quite some time.<br>But it was more peaceful when you were in a battle _with her_.

The girl beside you gets up  
>"Better go back in a few minutes, Aisha's looking for you"<br>You just nod and she walks away.  
>There's an unasked question and you know it.<br>You didn't bother to ask.  
>You just want to forget that night<p>

_o-o-o_

_"A nasod cannot fall in love with a normal human"_

o-o-o

That same night your hope ended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Give me something that time can't erase. 'Cause losing you is taking too much.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, <strong>**yes those are the lyrics in every chapter at the end.  
><strong>**You can listen to it to set you on the mood I guess xD  
>Thank you again ~ !<strong>


	4. Orange and Purple

**Eve's Job will be Code: Electra in the flashbacks starting in this chapter ^^**

* * *

><p><em>"You love her..."<br>__"Yeah..."_

o-o-

"Els?"  
>She snuggles up to you<br>"Yeah?"  
>You're lying next to each other on her bed<br>"Can I ask you something?"  
>She said with that sweet voice of hers<br>"Sure Aisha"  
>You smile.<br>Inhaling her sweet scent that matches her voice.  
>Purple strands of her hair spilling onto your shoulder<br>She was quiet for a moment  
>"About Eve..."<p>

o-o-

_"Elsword..."  
><em>_You look at where the voice came from and smiled  
>"So what did he say?"<em>  
><em>She said nothing<em>  
><em>There's nothing different on her face<em>  
><em>But the look in her eyes tells you there's something wrong<em>

_o-o-_

"What about her?"  
>Hoping she would not notice the sadness in your voice<br>"Actually... About you and Eve..."

o-o-

_She wraps her arms around your neck, deepening the kiss  
>"Eve..." You moaned into her mouth<em>

o-o-

"I just thought... You two had something..."  
>Her sweet voice trails off and she bites her lower lip<br>"We're just close"  
>"Yeah... But..."<p>

o-o-

_"Hey Eve!"  
>You happily sat next to her<em>  
><em>Forgetting the purple haired you were arguing with earlier<em>

o-o-

You gave her a smile  
>"I love you Aisha..."<br>All doubts on her face are gone and she smiles back  
>"I love you too Els"<p>

o-o-

_"But I love you more..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me there's a reason for love.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I actually updated 3 times in a row 'O'<br>**

**You know that feeling when you find a really nice song and you listen to it on repeat until you hate it. '~'  
><strong>


	5. Gold

_"You have to sacrifice your emotions"_

"Giga Stream!"  
>You look around as you clear the area for a path<br>But it seems you missed one  
>Before you could turn around<p>

"Void Breaker"  
>The enemy falls down<br>Whoever saved you is already gone  
>You did not bother to think about it and continue on your way<p>

_"My code keeps on crashing"  
>You told him as you both sit down on your favorite place under a certain tree<em>  
><em>"Maybe we should go back to Altera?"<em>  
><em>You nod and lean your head on his shoulder<em>  
><em>"Don't worry Eve... I'm sure we'll be able to fix that"<em>  
><em>He wraps his arms around you<em>

"You are back, pong"  
>The chief of the village greeted<br>Surprised that you are alone this time  
>"I need information"<br>He nods as he explains everything you want to know  
>"I will start working on the new code then"<p>

He escorts you to where you will be staying  
>Surprised that a guy is staying there for a research<br>He offers you a help  
>A help in exchange of a research on you and your code<p>

_"My... Emotions?"  
>"The only way to become a Battle Seraph, pong"<br>You kept your silence and thought of the red-head waiting for you outside  
>"I-is there any other way...?"<br>You asked. Desperation in your voice  
>To your luck, he nodded<em>

"So... Do you want Code: Nemesis or Code: Empress?"

_"You're not alone... I'll be your friend"_

"Code: Empress"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Each memory, still haunts me. 'Cause I just can't forget you<em>**


	6. Black

"Let's take a break"

You nod and sit down with him after a spar  
>He checks his nasod arm and blade as you check your sword<br>"So how are you and Aisha?"  
>You blink a few times<br>"Why is everyone suddenly interested?"  
>He smiles a bit<br>"Rena already talked to you?"  
>You just gave him a nod<br>"So what really happened between you and Eve?"

_"Let's go back and tell me when you're ready okay?"  
>You gave her a reassuring smile and she nods<em>

"I don't know what you mean..."  
>You avoided his look as you wish to avoid the topic as well<p>

_"Eve's not feeling well..."  
>You explained to the others<em>  
><em>They just nodded as you two made your way upstairs for your room<em>  
><em>"You can... Stay if you want..."<em>  
><em>She stares at you and you suddenly feel a heat on your face<em>  
><em>"I-I mean... You don't look okay... I just uh..."<em>  
><em>She just nodded and she enters your room<em>

"We're not blind, you two were inseparable. Even in battle"  
>You choose to stay quiet so he continues<br>"Until that night you two came back from Altera"

_You're both lying on your bed_  
><em>A long silence ever since she entered your room<em>  
><em>No one dares to break it<em>  
><em>You look at her only to meet her golden eyes<em>  
><em>She looks like a fragile doll<em>  
><em>You lean in until your lips touches hers<em>

"I actually don't know anything"  
>He sighed<br>"But Rena's been worried"  
>Now you know the unasked question<p>

_Her small body beneath yours  
>You kiss her lips down to her neck<em>  
><em>Her skin burns against yours<em>  
><em>Your shirt ripped off<em>  
><em>Her clothes scattered on the floor<em>  
><em>And you just can't hold back anymore<em>

"We thought it was just because of Eve turning off her emotion circuits. But even your sister noticed something else wasn't right"

_"Elsword?"  
>Someone knocks on your door<em>  
><em>Both of you woke up from a trance<em>  
><em>You stare at her as she hides under your blanket<em>  
><em>You quickly answer the door<em>  
><em>Fortunately, the purple haired girl is looking down<em>

"I just thought I'd let you know first that we're going for a visit to Altera"  
>"I see..."<p>

_You get back inside, quickly closing your door_  
><em>She stares at you<em>  
><em>"You heard?"<em>  
><em>She nods<br>"Now I'm waiting for you to confess"_  
><em>You jokingly said<em>  
><em>But she kept quiet<em>

"You love Eve..."  
>"I'm dating Aisha"<br>"Fool..."

_"Fool... A nasod cannot fall in love with a normal human"_  
><em>She gets up from your bed and she picks up her clothes<em>  
><em>You stare at her as she reached the door<em>  
><em>"You love her..."<br>She said without looking back  
>It's not a question<br>"Yeah..."  
>And she leaves your room<br>"But I love you more..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So hard to let go and I still hear the sound of your voice<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Won't be able to update for a while because I've been sick for 3 days QnQ<strong>  
><strong>And birthday's coming up.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for the favs and follows!<strong>  
><strong>I'll update as soon as I can! ^w^<strong>


End file.
